A Jonas Love Story
by NelenaLover
Summary: What happens when best friends seperate? Two years on everything changes. Starring Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, The Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Camilla Belle and many more
1. A New Beginning

Untitled: A Jonas Love Story

Starring:

Demi Lovato - 15

Selena Gomez - 15

Nick Jonas - 15

Kevin Jonas - 20

Joe Jonas - 18

Genie Zaara - 15

Joolii Zaara - 18

and many more...

_CHAPTER 1_

P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall on my first day back in Dallas High. I had moved back here from L.A. and I could wait to start over- again. NOT!

**FLASHBACK**

_**10 years back**_

Genie: You know you're my best friend, right?

Nick: Yeah, the bestest! (Smiles cutely)

Genie: (Hugs him)

Nick: (Hugs back)

_**7 years later**_

Nick: Genie?

Genie: Yeah, Nick?

Nick: Do you know what day it is?

Genie: Yep...don't you? (Cheeky smile)It's Tuesday!

Nick: (sadly) Uh huh, yeah. Sure.

Genie: OF COUSE I KNOW!!!

Nick: (smiles) 9 years ago today is when we first met!

Genie: AAHH!! You remembered!

Nick: Of course. Soo…I got us these... (gets something out of his pocket)

Genie: NO NICK! NO PRESENTS! You know I can't pay you back!

Nick: Who said you had to pay me back? (Smiles cutely)(Gives her the box)

Genie: (opens it) *inside is a ring with the words "Nick + Genie=Forever" inscribed on it* OMG! NICK!!! (smiles) Does yours say the same?

Nick: Yeah, but mine has your name first.

Genie: AWWW! I love them (thinks: I love you)

Nick: you have to pinkie swear never to take it off though.

Genie: I swear (interlock pinkies)

_**2 years ago**_

Nick: WHAT?!?!

Genie: I-I'm sooo sorry Nick!

Nick: You're moving?!

Genie: (starts to cry) Y-y-yes. I d-don't want to but with dad gone, we need m-money. Mom couldn't get a job here. You know I wouldn't leave you on purpose! (Thinks: I love you too much!) You're my best friend! (Crying hysterically)

Nick: (hugs her) I know. It's just L.A. is really far… (Tears prick his eyes)

Genie: You're the b-best Nick! (Sniffles) (Smiles weakly)

Nick: so...umm, (sighs) when do you leave?

Genie: (mumbles) tomorrow

Nick: WHAT!?!?

*At the airport*

Genie: Bye Demz and Sel. keep rocking out ok? (Laughs weakly)

Selena & Demi: Sure GG.

Selena: You too.

Genie: (nods and smiles sadly) (turns to Nick) (sighs) well...this is goodbye.

Nick: Don't say that (voice breaks) I'll miss you

Genie: you too Nick. You too.

(Genie hugs the girls and nods at Nick)

Nick: (nods back)

(Genie walks to her plane)

Demi: (to Nick) is that it?

Nick: (sighs) I guess so…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Genie's P.O.V.

(Looks at her ring) I'm gonna see them again. It'll be different this time, I'm sure of it. I'm NOT leaving them again.

(Bumps into someone and drops her books)

Genie: OMG! I'm so sorry!

???: You should be, loser!

Genie: I said sorry!

???: Yeah whatever. And you are?

Genie: A person! And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it!

???:Oh well, sorry.

Genie: Good!

???: (Starts to walk away)

Genie: ahem!

???: Thank you?

Genie: Much better!

???: (walks away)

Two People: GENIE!?!?!?!

_END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Oh, hello again

Untitled: A Jonas Love Story

_CHAPTER 2_

Two People: GENIE!?!?!?!

Genie: (turns around) Sel! Demz! (runs to them)

Selena: Your back!

Genie Yeah I am!

Demi: so I see you met Miley?

Genie: oohh...that's who the sl*t was!

Selena: Woah there, language alert!

Genie: (laughs) Selly you haven't changed a bit!

Demi: She's the Queen Bee around here oh and also she's…oh, well never mind (avoiding something)

Genie: What is it Demz?

Selena: (to Demi) we should tell her. (To Genie)(sighs) and…Nicks g-girlfriend.

Genie: WHAT?!?!

*In the halls*

Joolii: (Walking down the hall) (To herself) some sister! She left me! (bumps into a group of rowdy boys)

???: Get out of the way b****!

Joolii: Is that Joseph Adam Jonas I hear??

Joe: How do you know me? (Slightly worried)

Joolii: Nice seeing you too. Now what did you call me?

Joe: JOOLZ!?!? Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were a Plastic.

Joolii: Not really (!) miss me? (Spins around)

Joe: Umm, sure. (shocked) (thinks: she looks different) Wow Joolz you've changed. I mean you look..err..whoa!

Joolii: I'll take that as a compliment. (smiles) Whereas you haven't changed a bit.

Joe: (rubs his arm awkwardly) yeah I know. Oh and it was a compliment by the way.

Joolii: (Blushes) thanks, I guess.

Jock Dude: Yo dude and…chick, we gotta bounce.

Joe: Sure man you go I'll catch up, that is…(turns to Joolii) if the lady here wants me to escort her to wherever she is going.

Joolii: (giggles/blushes) Sure, but where do I put my skateboard because me and Genie were already yelled at for riding them inside.

Joe: oh, you have to go to admin first and get your lockers and other school stuff. Well, may I walk you there?

Joolii: Geez Joe, when did you become such a gentlemen.

Joe: Dunno. Mom taught me I guess. Soo..how about I walk you there then…?

Joolii: (pretends to think) umm…I don't know Joe I mean we weren't exactly "best friends" last I I was here.

Joe: oh…ok. (thinks: Dang it Joe! You lost her already cuz of the stinking past!!!)

Joolii: Joe I was kidding! I would like that. (smiles)

Joe: (smiles back) well, umm, this way then.

(they walk to the office, talking about how Joolii has been in L.A.)

*At the office*

Joe: well, here we are.

Joolii: Yep. (goes to the receptionist)

Receptionist: How may I help you?

Joolii: Can I have my schedules, books and other stuff cuz I'm new. My name is Juliana Zaara (thinks: URGH! I hate my full name!)

Joe: (thinks: she never told me her full name…it's nice)

Receptionist: Do you want Genine Zaara's things too? She doesn't seem to have collected them.

Joolii: Yeah sure!

Receptionist: ok then. Here's your stuff and here's your sister's! (hands her the things)

Joolii: (grabs the stuff) Whoa! It's heavier than I thought!

Joe: here, I'll help.

Joolii: K! Thanks Joe. (hands him Genie's things)(smiles and blushes)

*with Selena, Demi and Genie*

Genie: WHAT!?!?!

Selena & Demi: Umm…

Selena: (quickly) We gotta go. (grabs Demi's arm)

Selena & Demi: (try to run)

Genie: (Pulls them back) Explain. Now!

Demi: Well…OMG!

_END OF CHAPTER 2_


	3. I'm his GIRLFRIEND!

Untitled: A Jonas Love Story

_CHAPTER 3_

*In the hall*

Demi: Well…OMG! I LOVE your new skateboard!

Selena: Yeah, it's totally blingalicious!

Genie: Stop procrastinating and tell me!

Selena; Woah! Big word! Okay Little Miss Fancy!

Demi: well…

Joolii: GG! You so owe me!!

Genie's P.O.V.

My sister has this thing with her "amazingly perfect" timing.

End P.O.V.

Joe: (walking up with Genie's books) here are your books. (hands them to her)

Genie: umm…thanks? (to Joolii) is Nick with him?

Joolii: (shakes her head discreetly)

Genie: (turns to Demi & Selena) Soo…tell me!!!

Selena: we will as long as you show us your schedule.

Genie: ok (hands her the schedule)

Joolii: ok then,. Joe, seeing as all our classes are (makes air speech marks with her hands) "ever so conveniently" the same, I'll let you walk me to class or… even better! You can show me where they are!

Joe: (sarcastic) ha ha! Funny! Not! But as you want to stay with me _sooo_ badly I'll take you there, just this once. (smiles)

Joolii: yeah, whatever! Lets go! (tugs his arm)

Joe: okay then pushy! (chuckles) bye girls!

(Joe & Joolii leave)

Demi: Crap! We'ere gonna be late!

Selena: all your lessons are the same as me and Demz 'cept Demitria over here (points) takes choir and we have music! I mean, seriously? Choir? (scoffs)

Genie: Same old Dems! Still rocking out! You love singing!

Demi: So do you!

Genie: yeah but I suck!

Selena: No your not! You went to a recording studio and sounded awesome!

Genie: I was 13!

Selena & Demi: SO!!! Come on! (grabs her arms and pull Genie to homeroom)

*In homeroom*

Genie: You have to tell me about that Miley person at lunch. OK?

Selena: yeah, sure, whatever!

Genie: (laughs) OH NO! Nick's in this homeroom! HIDE ME!!!!

Demi: I thought you wanted to see him?

Genie: Not like that1 (points at Nick)

(Nick is hugging Miley with his back to the girls)

Miley: (pulls away) So anyway, this sl*t pushed into me today and she was totally rude!

Nick: Don't call someone that! She might have done it unintentionally. But if you show me who she is I'll talk to her.

Miley: (sees Genie) (smirks) heyy Nicky?

Nick: yeah Milez?

Miley: Do you wanna come round today??

Nick: I don't think that I should—(gets interrupted)

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (SHOCKED, PULLS AWAY) What was that for?

Miley: So that you know your mine?

Nick: okay? (sits down) (turns around in his seat) (sees Genie)

Genie: (feels awkward) Umm.. hello Nicholas (waves shyly)

Nick: (Runs to her)(picks her up and spins her round)

Genie: NICHOLAS!! (laughs) Put me down! Your girlfriend is staring!

Miley: (walks up to them) so baby, (strokes his arm) who's your friend?

Nick: (pulls his arm away) ( whispers so only Genie can hear) Don't worry, she wont hurt you (winks)

Genie: (whispers back) its not me Im worried about! That girl is in trouble if she doesn't sort herself out!

Nick: (confused)

Miley: (yells) NICK! (sweetly) Who is that? (glares at Genie)

Genie: (angry) "that" has a name!

Miley: yeah, like I care!

Genie: (rolls up her sleeves) (fuming)

Nick: (holds her back) her name is Genie. She's my ..umm..

Demi: (walks up to them and gets up in Miley's face) His

Selena: (backs up Demi) BEST

BOTH: FRIEND!! (they high-five)

Genie: (calm again) No, no, no. I'm just a friend. Really..(trying to avoid an argument)

Demi: WHAT?!?! (Pulls her forward)

Selena: Show her some of the attitude you showed her in the halls!

Genie: No! She's Nick's friend!

Miley: I'm his GIRLFRIEND!!

Genie: that's what I said!

Miley: Did not!

Genie: Did to!

Miley: Did not!

Genie: Did to!

Miley: Nick back me up1 she did not!

Genie, Selena & Demi: Did so!!!

Nick: Miley! So this is the girl you said was a sl*t? (angry)

Miley: (mutters) yeah..and I would do it again to.

Nick: She's my friend!! Be nice! 9 to the girls) I'll see you around, I guess.. (drags Miley away)

(Teacher comes in)

Nick's P.O.V.

Genie came back…to me. I had missed her so much! But I'm popular now! I can't be seen with Demz, Selly ( a.k.a. the losers) and Genie (the newbie that talked trash about my girlfriend)! What do I do!?!?

End P.O.V.

*with Genie*

Teacher: Ahh…you must be Genine?

Genie: (thinks: UGH! I HATE THAT NAME!) it's Genie sir.

Teacher: well then Genie, welcome! I'm Mr Hazelton! You may take a seat beside Miss Lovato.

Genie: Thanks dude..I mean sir! (Blushes)

Teacher: (coughs) its ok.

Genie: (sits by Selena) hey

Selena: Hey

Mr Hazelton: (reads out the notices) you may leave.

*In the hall*

Genie P.O.V.

I walked around aimlessly with my schedule, not paying attention. Then someone tapped my shoulder

End P.O.V.

Miley: Stay away from Nick. Do you understand?! (pushes her)

Genie: we are just friends! He won't try anything with me! He doesn't like me that way. So get lost! I'm not scared of you and your plastic, sl*tty, cheerleading bunch of b*tches! (pushes past her)(angry tears in her eyes)

???: (sees her) (stops her and pulls her in) Need a friend?

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. You're not that strong

Untitled: A Jonas Love Story

_CHAPTER 4_

??? : Need a friend?

Genie: Go away Nick! You've done enough! I need to find maths room 5. ( running, confused)

Nick: It's over there. (Points) I'm sorry… (Holds her shoulders)

Genie: Whatever Nick. Let me go. (struggles)

Nick: (still holding her shoulders, turns her around and walks her to the room) I know you Way to well G. you would try to bunk because of what Miley said. You never let anyone into your life. Not even the girls, but you let me. Remember? You always put on such a brave face but your not as strong as everyone thinks, not after your dad…--(gets interrupted)

Genie: Nick. Please leave me alone! AND DON'T CALL ME G!! (tears streaming down her face, runs inside)

Nick: (to himself, shocked/hurt) I'm so sorry Gelly **(a/n it's pronounced Jelly) **(walks in)

*With Selena & Demi*

Selena: There you are!

Genie: (wipes her face) I need to see the teacher ( starts to walk away)

Demi: Okay? (worried)

*With Nick*

Nick: (Sits down, sighs)

Miley: What's wrong baby? Want another kiss? (smirks)

Nick: Yes. I need to know that someone loves me!

Miley: awwww…(kisses him passionately)

Nick: (deepens it)

Miley: (puts her hand on his chest, pulling him closer)

Nick: (puts his hands around her waist)

Miley: (smiles through the kiss and puts a hand up his shirt)

Nick: (freezes) (pulls away, angry) MILEY!

Miley: Sorry Nicky, you're just so hot! (Smiles flirtatiously)

Nick: MILEY!!!

*with Genie*

Genie: (sees them kissing) (a tear slides down) (wipes it away qickly so no-one sees, takes a deep breath) I'm new. Where do I sit?

Teacher: Hello, you are Genine, yes? I'm Mr. Worthington. Sit next to Mr Jonas.

Genie: It's Genie and are there any other seats?

Mr W: Genie… I'm sorry there aren't.

Genie: (sighs) (walks over to Demi and Selena) I have to sit next to Nick. So I'll see you later.

Selena & Demi: Bye.

Genie: (Walks over to Nick) Can I sit here? (doesn't make eye-contact)

Nick: (looks at her, smiles) Yeah, sure.

Genie: (sits down, ignoring him and does her work)

Miley: (jealous) (to Genie, whispers so only she can hear) Remember what I said loser.

Genie: (continues working)

*With Joolii*

*In English*

Joolii: (doing her work)

Joe: (smiles at her)

Camilla: (walks over, late) Yola loser! Get out of my seat!

Joe: ( whispering to her) Cam! Shut it!

Camilla; Joey! She's in _my_ seat!

Joe: Go sit somewhere else!

Camilla: But I wanna sit by my boyfriend! (pouts)

Joolii: (yells) BOYFRIEND!?!?

Camilla: Yep! (starts to yell) so back off! (gets all up in her face)

Joe: Camilla! Leave her alone!!

Teacher: Mr Jonas, Miss Belle and Miss Zaara! Get out!

Joe: (grabs Joolii and drags her out)

Joolii: (fuming, struggling against his grip)

Camilla: (jealous, sulky) Whatever teacher dude! (leaves)

*Outside*

Joe: (stops and faces Joolii) Breath Joolz! Don't let her get to you! (Camilla comes out) I gotta go.

Joolii: (furious) Yeah! Back to your stuck up cow of a girlfriend! (sees his face) oh yeah, I went there!

Joe: Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!

Joolii: (sarcastic) oh because I did **sooooo** much to her! (really angry) (mumbles) shes such a b*tch!

Joe: (angry) Hey! I heard that!

Joolii: You were meant to! Oh yes, I went there again (does the head thing while snapping her fingers) and this time I bought property!

Joe: (storms off to Camilla)

Joolii: (yells after him) Go and never come back!

Joe: (continues walking away and yells back) Stuff you!

Joolii: Shut up! I hate you! This is why we never got along before! (tears roll down her cheek)

*with Camilla*

Camilla: ( to Joe) (fuming) I never want to see you talking to her again!!

Joe: What?!?! She's my family friend I can't leave her out!

Camilla: Well it's her or me!

Joe: UGH!! (storms off)

_END OF CHAPTER 4_


	5. Watch Your Back!

Untitled: A Jonas Love Story

_CHAPTER 5_

*the rest of the day goes by*

Joolii avoids Joe and Genie avoids Nick but all of them find it diifcult not to smile when they see each other.

*Last Period*

Teacher: Go and sit next to—(gets interrupted)

Genie: who is it this lesson? Mr Jonas or Miss Cyrus? (irritated)

Teacher: actually it is Miss Gomez.

Genie: (yells) Yes!

Selena: (heard it all, standing next to Genie) (yells) Yes!

Genie: (walks over to Selena's desk) Thank God! (sits next to her)

Selena: How was your day then?

Genie: UGH! IT SUCKED! I had to sit by Nick in almost every lesson and if it wasn't him it wwaws Miley! OMG! You'll never guess what she said to me!

Selena: well, if I'll never guess you're going to have to tell me! What happened!?

Genie: (Tells her)

Selena: No way!!

Genie: Yes way!! (laughs) Dude! You've become such a girl!

Selena: I know! UGH! Help me!!! (laughs)

Teacher: Class settle down! This year in music we are going to be writing and performing partner pieces.

Class: (cheers)

Teacher: Settle! (laughs) ok so, because it is your first assignment I am going to ask people who they want as a partner. Here we go…(looks at the register) Miss Pear?

Genie P.O.V.

I have to be with Selena, please let me be with Selena!

End P.O.V.

Teacher:…Nick Jonas?

Nick: (quickly) I pick Genie!

Selena & Genie: (turn to him) what?!

Miley: (angry at Genie) WHAT?!?!

Teacher: well ok then. (Writes it down) and that finally leaves Miss Gomez and Miss Cyrus. Now get into your pairs as I come around and wait for me to come around and set your project.

Selena & Miley: NO WAY!!!

Nick: (walks over to Genie) Howdy partner! (smiles)

Genie: (fuming) How could you/ do you WANT Miley to destroy or should I say _try _to destroy my life? Why didn't you pick her??

Nick: (hugs her) I'm sorry

Genie: (calms down, sighs) what was that for? (HUGS HIM BACK)

Nick: (smiles, pulls away) the hug or the apology?? (smirks)

Genie: (giggles) (hits him playfully) you always make me act all girly! It's weird! And I was asking about both!

Nick: Firstly, I know that there is no force on earth that could make you girly. Secondly, the hug was to calm you down, it always worked when we were little and thirdly, I'm sorry for picking you, for not speaking to you properly and for making Milez dislike you, but you are my bet friend. How can I not talk to you?

Genie: Nicholas, I think you should be Miley's partner..(sighs)

Nick: What if I don't want to? (smirks) She's gonna have to deal with the fact that YOU are my number one girl! I mean you're my best friend! (smiles)

Genie: Uh huh. (fakes a smile) Well then lets get started.

Nick: Wait, I'll go get our assignment. (walks to the teacher)

Genie: (sighs, look after him)

Miley: (sees Nick walk away) (goes to Genie)

Selena: (suspicious) (follows Miley)

Miley: (whispers to Genie) _Watch Your Back!_

_END OF CHAPTER 5_


End file.
